


【次鲁】欢乐颂

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：无；备注：忍者play；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世





	【次鲁】欢乐颂

应当忘记怨恨和复仇，即使对于死敌也要加以宽恕。——《欢乐颂》席勒

“这位老爹还真是忍者的超级粉丝，”鲁邦盯着游戏机屏幕，“居然连BETA版的《超级忍》都能收集到。”

屋内家具摆设一应江户时代的样子，正如鲁邦所说，这间名宿的主人是个狂热的忍者迷——书柜上，抽屉里，目光所及之处都是他展示给客人的忍者周边。数量之广，范围之大，让人很难不觉得这是一种变相的炫耀：当然三人还是乐在其中。这样的屋子既视感过强，如果不是外面的极昼，很难让人意识到这里是阿拉斯加。

“手里剑不是像这样投掷的。”五右卫门再次发出类似评价，但是他的眼睛也没有离开次元大介的Game Gear屏幕，即一开始就说自己对电子游戏没有兴趣。

“没人会在意的，五右卫门。”鲁邦应付性地安抚他一下，把自己游戏中的手里剑上线数量设置为0，回到游戏界面一会儿0就变成了∞。他动动手指先来了一个二段跳，然后连发出无上限的手里剑解决了次元。

“要是真正的忍术可以这么简单地被修炼成，在下也就不用这么辛苦了。”五右卫门按按自己的眉间。次元大介甩甩有些僵的手腕，重启了一下略略烫手的游戏机——他想继续玩《超级忍2》。

鲁邦三世放下Game Gear伸了个懒腰：“不一定，忍者那么多功课，就算是我们的五右卫门也未必都精通，说不定本大爷花点时间，很快就会在某一方面超过你？”

“是嘛。”

“没错，明天这个时间，”鲁邦三世站起身，他想起相识之初两人几次比试，他并未占上风“我至少会在一项忍术上超过你。”

“希望如此。”五右卫门笑了笑，他站起身准备出门——这次专程来阿留申就是为了寻找雪原深林里可以练习斩铁剑的巨木。

次元大介至始至终没有说话，五右卫门出门了也没有，鲁邦上楼再下来也没有——他沉浸在《超级忍2》的绝佳体验中——直到鲁邦走到他面前，轻轻抬起他的下巴，次元大介抬起头，这才一下愣住：他的超级忍者失去操作，在游戏里被小怪一刀刀砍成残血：“鲁邦……”

他没说完这个句子。鲁邦一手撑上沙发的靠背，一手摘掉他的帽子，他吻上次元大介的嘴唇。随着两人逐渐加深这个吻，次元大介环住鲁邦的腰，鲁邦则慢慢侧过身，横坐在次元的腿上，捧住他的脸，吮着眼前人的唇——他并不常常在性事上这么乖顺，不知是不是这身淡色的浴衣束缚了他的动作——他刚刚换上一件白色和浅绿色条纹相间的浴衣。

两人缠绵好一会儿终于分开，次元大介这才深吸一口气，道：“鲁邦，这是怎么回事？”

“练习五右卫门最不擅长的忍术，”鲁邦笑得有些贼兮兮的，他牵着次元大介的手摸上自己的衣带，解开外面这层浴衣，露出他贴身穿的”忍者服”——那更像一件情趣内衣：总体看起来，款式类似于连体泳衣，但其实根本不是一块完整的布料，黑色化纤混纺面料细细织成重复连续的漏网；还从下腹两侧开始绣着暗紫色的图案，两边对称一直延续到胸前，刻意绕过乳首的部分，攀上肩带。次元大介目光顺着肩上这意义不明的暗花一路向下；很快他就意识到，这分明就是一件情趣内衣：这衣服双腿之间的位置空了出来，没有任何遮蔽，就不知羞耻地裸露着——鲁邦的性器因为刚才的情动已经硬了起来。

“根本不像忍者，“次元大介语气并不太友善，”倒像个专门来勾引我的坏女人。”

“我说次元，要练习的就是房中术啊，江户时代的女忍者钓上目标之后用身体套取情报，”鲁邦环紧次元的脖子，他感到次元大介摸上了自己的屁股，而且色情地反复揉捏：“哟～次元不会还想着游戏吧，今天不太行嘛？”他的手指勾上自己的肩带。

当然，不一会儿鲁邦就没有这么神气了：他的双手被刚才浴袍上的浅色腰带交叉着缚在身后，那带子在鲁邦锁骨前交叉，穿过它的腋下又转回来，在蝴蝶骨上打了个结——这样的捆绑强调着鲁邦胸前两点，而那一块的衣料早就被次元大介撕开——网格在男人的手中就好像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀。

鲁邦跪在次元大介的腿间，反复吞吐着眼前人的大家伙，他的下巴搁在座垫上，卖力服务着，来不及吞下的津液混合着次元的体液顺着他的嘴角流出来。鲁邦撅着屁股，次元大介一边享受这位忍者带来的口活，一边把手指插在鲁邦的小穴里扩张着，用了不少润滑。

片刻之后，鲁邦用一种无比羞耻的姿势跪在了地上，他挨在地毯上喘息着，次元大介拎过一个靠垫枕在他的脸下。虽说刚刚做了扩张，但在被次元粗长硬挺的老二撑开的时候，过分饱胀的感觉还是令他叫出了声：“呀啊……”他侧过头，灰蓝色的眼睛看着次元大介掐着自己的腰臀，一手扶着阴茎一点点插进他的身体里：那根沾满体液和鲁邦口水的大阴茎在自己臀间进进出出，鲁邦几乎在一瞬间失语，只能发出甜腻的呻吟：“次元…哈啊…次元～”

当次元大介完全深插进来，鲁邦只觉得自己身上穿着的“忍者服”变得又热又黏，那上面深紫色的暗花似乎会发烫，弄得他难耐地扭动自己腰肢：从脚心沿着脊柱一路直冲大脑的快感弄得鲁邦战栗起来：“次元，你快点。”

“不要乱动，”次元大介咬咬自己的下唇，他按着鲁邦的胯前后缓缓前后磨蹭着进出，“哪有这么没耐心的忍者。”他的动作幅度越来越大，也越来越快，鲁邦整个人趴在地上，因为身后人越发粗暴的动作而周身绵软。他没有挣脱捆住自己的腰带，不过依然小幅度抬送自己的后腰，想让自己两瓣小屁股把次元大介的老二吃得更深。

鲁邦腰臀配合的动作弄得次元口干舌燥，他一把撕开那情趣内衣，俯下身去吻上鲁邦裸露出来的，绷紧的皮肤，仰起的蝴蝶骨，在男人的背部上留下一个个吻痕。他把自己尺寸惊人的阴茎干开男人后穴里的皱褶，接着反复碾着那一处敏感点。他大开大合地干着，腾出一只手摸上鲁邦的胸前，恶劣地玩弄着那颗乳首。

“啊啊……”鲁邦三世的叫声都因此变了调，他的脸上攀上红晕，几乎呜咽起来，可他的屁股却食髓知味地往后靠，企图让次元大介进到更深的地方。他被干得湿软的肉穴包裹着次元大介；淫靡的水声在这间客厅里响着，充满了情欲的味道——次元大介一次次进入得越发凶狠，他几乎把鲁邦的理智撞的飞出体外，只会用自己不知廉耻的后穴紧紧夹着次元：胸前的肉粒被揉捏得红肿，身上的衣服几乎被完全撕碎，若不是腰带依然束缚着，恐怕早就散落下来了。

逐渐地，鲁邦只觉得自己腰部以下的部分几乎要为身后的快感给弄得麻木：他在地毯上软成了一滩，双腿无力地分开着，脑子里只剩下眩晕和满足。

“我说鲁邦，如果忍者这样的话，怎么可能问出情报？”次元大介还没说完，下体就被鲁邦的穴口绞紧，他低喃一声，尽数释放在了身下人体内，他扯开束缚着鲁邦的腰带，尽量轻地抚上被勒出的淡淡的红痕。

鲁邦好像还没从高潮中缓过神，他的胸膛一起一伏，任由次元大介摩挲自己的手腕和肋侧。不过他的大脑很快就从浆糊的状态清醒起来，他知道自己明天对阵五右卫门赢面不大，那么到时候他应该这样说——

“应当忘记怨恨和复仇，即使对于死敌也要加以宽恕。”

（全文完）


End file.
